Honolulu
by LoveNicoandLeo
Summary: This story shows romance at all cost. The Percy Jackson Characters know how to fight but do they know how to love? If you don't like gay couples deal with the fact that they are AWESOME!
1. Hazel POV

Hazel pov

It's been two years since Frank finally revealed he was gay, (all of us finding out by him coming up to Jason and kissing him full on the mouth) and decided to leave the country to find a missing relative. But, I broke up with him a few months before that happened. Whatever, It was the third time we woke up this night, because of monster attacks, when Annabeth and Piper finally said enough and made Leo stop the Argo II in the middle of the Pacific. Annabeth and Piper the weirdest couple you would ever think of. They started dating when Percy broke up with Annabeth for Nico, and then Piper broke up with Jason for Annabeth.

Once leo stopped the Argo he estimated that we were around 5 miles away from Honolulu, Hawaii. Through he seemed upset about going there instead of Oahu, he sailed us there fast so no monster would be able to see the ship. In a matter of seconds we were looking down at a tropical city. Annabeth and Piper wasted no time they jumped off board and started racing to the nearest hotel.

Once everyone got inside not even noticing that this was a 5 star went to the cashier and Percy gave him, his credit card with his (you own me face smile on) and managed to get us the penthouse. I hate it when Percy pays for hotels and we get an awesome room 1. Because he only does that when he wants to be in charge and put couples in his own salty hands. 2. He makes stupid rules that everyone has to follow (it's torture).

So as I suspected he said the same lines as always " I get first choice at which room I get and who sleeps in what bedroom and who they sleep with, don't worry I like there supposed to be 2 beds but if not who cares" for the couples of the group they love it when he says that but for the singles in the group it sucks. Having to sleep with another single person or if percy doesn't like one couple together he splits them up. And, puts them with us! But, whenever me or Nico pay we always pay him back for saying that. Since Percy's dating Nico , I split him up with someone who he hates and he cries like a cute baby seal to change my mine and I always think the same thing once that happens " Forgot that give me a camera I NEED to take a picture of this"!

Sometimes I wish he would a least pay attention to the single people's love interest. Because it's been 12 times he paid for us and me always hoping he would pair be up with Leo but, always he puts him with Jason (either because there best friends and all or he wants them to date which will NEVER happen). He worked on the computer typing out were we were going to be and who we were going to be with. When he finished, he printed it, and taped it to the living room wall were we were it said:

Main Room- The Amazing Percy (can he be more stupid?) and The Awesome Nico (right when I read that I was ready to flip but Nico beat me to it which was weird)

"Percy don't do this to everyone, (him grabbing the paper and ripping it) we get it you have money to pay for stuff, mostly because you got you're credit card out first, but that doesn't matter there's enough rooms in this place for all of us."nico said trying to explain to Percy about this.

But of course Percy didn't understand it at all and said" why are you so mad were a couple! Is it-

"I didn't say I was mad! Nico interrupted starting to get angry. You're just SO STUPID! Nico yelled.

Percy eye's full of tears started yelling saying "HOW am I being stupid! WERE A COUPLE !

Nico keeping a brave face but still kind of sad (which I didn't get then)yelled something that totally surprised me " WELL NOT ANYMORE, KEEP THIS STUPID THING!", (Nico put his hand in his pocket and took out a silver ring and dropped it on the floor and ran away) saying "I DON'T WANT THAT PROMISE RING ANYMORE!"

Oh my gods!( I was about to run after Nico when I saw percy, he was on the floor crying, and somehow starting to make a hurricane. We tried standing him up but it was no use, the only thing that would make him feel better was nico and for all I know he was in the farthest room they had and also smallest. They sometimes fight like that but, NEVER like that, I mean they NEVER take off the promise ring, that was were all the love was, now it was gone.(what made Nico so mad that he took it off?).

Percy started changing from sad to paranoid- which was worse. He took the ring, got up, and started going in the direction Nico went into. I knew I had to do something if Nico threw the ring on the floor it was really over between them or of course something about the paper made him so mad. Either way he won't want to see Percy anytime soon. Even if they've been dating for 2 years and know each other for more than 4 years, I knew Nico more than Percy. So, I did the sisterly thing and went in the way of Percy so he couldn't get to where ever Nico went.

Everyone looked at me puzzled , but not for long. Annabeth soon took my place and said "Percy don't go to nico there may be a slight chance that he'll take you back but, not today ,especially not right now, if you did he may never forgive you for whatever you did."

Luckly, Percy was getting less paranoid and said with his eye's still teary" I guess you may be right besides I'll need all my energy to Nico back and I have just the Idea!


	2. Hazel II POV

Hazel POV

Percy's idea was so sweet. I wish I could think of a way to impress Leo like that. But, of course even if I thought of a romantic idea, I would find my own way to ruin it without even trying.

After a couple or hours, of helping Percy. I started to look for Nico. I opened a door that I was drawn to, and there he was. Nico, was sitting on a pure black bed and was playing something on the computer, like nothing happened just 4 hours ago. He gestured me to come in and I sat waiting for him to say something.

I grew impatient after what felt like hours, and broke the silence "What happened back there?"

"I don't know Hazel it's just, Percy started acting …different trying to be more of a leader and more loveable than ever. So I got suspicions and I thought he would break up with me so, I broke up with him " Nico said, barely crying.

I looked at him sympathetically, "Nico you're so wrong, he loves you. I just saw him cry for 2 hours straight".

"Maybe you're right, but what should I do ?"

"You should start with talking to him"

"You're right, let's go!"

And we started to in the hallway.


	3. Percy POV

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I was putting a brave face but inside, I was a total wreck, Nico is the love of my life; every time he smiles, if all more and more in love. I felt like a total failure, Nico's anger was always lose the battle against his anger (like when I told Nico, Bianca was dead). But, unlike most fights, I knew why he was mad, a month ago, I decided to buy an engagement ring for Nico, so we could get married. But, I wasn't sure he would say yes, so I started trying to be more a leader and even more loveable.

Nico of course, must have been suspicions and thought I was going to break up with him. It broke every bone and organ in my body when Nico put his promise ring on the floor. I really felt like I was about to die. I mean breaking up 4 hours until I proposed.

I heard the door close and there stood Nico. I was amazed. I mean if he came he must want to talk about us, but before we talked about. I need to apologize.

"I'm sorry"

"What for? I should apologize to you?"

"I didn't tell you my plan sooner"

"What plan?"

"I was going to ask you to marry me "

Nico's whole body became all white like all the semi tan pale went out of him. "Oh…Percy that wasn't what I thought at all!" Nico said putting him hands in his face so, I couldn't see him cry.

I looked at Nico; he was as adorable as ever. His black hair swept to one side as always, and his eyes getting lighter because of the crying. He was the same as always which made him the most beautiful person in the world.

"Nico don't cry, you're the love of my life, it makes me sad when you cry, even though you're still adorable" I said giving Nico the truth he needed to hear.

"Really? I thought you know…umm…you would never take me back," Nico said.

"Quite the opposite" I said leaning toward him, leaning in for a kiss.

He started leaning to, but before we kissed he asked my fourth favorite question.

"Are you sure"?

To answer his question, I leaned in closer and we kissed, I missed the feeling of his lips, as Always it was Prefect.


	4. Hazel III POV

Chapter 4

Hazel POV

Sitting on the beach was ok, but being with Leo was amazing. I met up with him when he and Jason were debating who would sleep on the floor. I barged in with, them saying:

"Dude! Can't you just fly in you're sleep! I need my master's sleep!"

"Yeah! I would LOVE! To wake up with flames all around me!"

"That only happened once! And Percy put it out!"

"He won't even get out of his room if someone was dying, he's busy can't you hear it, he and Nico are there?"

"Ew! Don't bring that up!"

"Well at least-"

I knocked on the door, so they knew I was there. They looked my way and Jason said "Hi Hazel. Why did you come here?"

"There's a volcano erupting so I wanted to know if any of you want it go with me?"

Jason knew I had a crush on Leo, so he did a nice thing and said" Leo you should go with Hazel or I'll take you with me to be punched by Percy and Nico, to complain about our room."

"Man, I was going to go with Hazel anyway, but I'll bring you back an ice pack for you're eye, when you get punched."

"Thanks Leo, you're a good friend." Jason said sarcastically.

The way to the beach we just focused on the volcano not each other, which brings us back to this moment. As I said going on the beach was ok but being with Leo was amazing.

Once we got to the beach we sat on the black sand and watched the volcano erupt on another island. Leo and I did this often because he was fire (for lava) and I was rock (for volcanic debris). Also we were the only ones who weren't scared of volcano's except Nico , who had no interest in them.

We sat on the beach just watching for around 2 hours, during that time we said no word to each other.

Though some of time, I look at him wishing I had enough courage to hold his hand or tell him how I feel about us.

We walked back (not forgetting to get an ice pack). Then it happened. Leo stopped walking and said "Hazel what's goin on"

"Nothing … really" I mumbled

" It doesn't seem like nothing, you've been tense around me for month's, it feels like that awkward tension is back."

"It doesn't matter anymore I'm fine." I lied and of course he knew I lied.

"Come on Hazel" he rolled his eye's "tell me".

I got caught up with the moment, so I told him everything. How I secretly had a crush on him for 2 years, how I don't want him to hit me in the face.

But, he did something I thought I'd never hear "Hazel I like you too".

Once I heard that every bone in was happy and I couldn't help but smile. But, before I could do anything I kissed him. I never thought I would ever have that feeling again.

I was prefect. But, of course someone **HAD to ruin it !**


	5. Jason POV

Jason POV

Hazel and Leo had been gone for more than 3 hours. We all were getting worried because they could… you know… die.

So of course the strongest demigods in the world (me, Percy, and Nico) were elected to save Leo and Hazel. But, what we didn't think we would see was them kissing. Me, Percy, AND Nico were so shocked we didn't even move. We stared at them, with all our mouths open.

Inside my mind was going 1,000 mph. I found out Hazel liked Leo around 2 months ago when she came to me for advise about him. I thought about all the ways they could have gone together. But, on a beach ride to watch a volcano erupt was not on that list.

Nico couphed, breaking the silence and there kiss. First, they were sorry for us but later became mad about interrupting them.

So while Nico, Percy, and I were running for our life, while Leo and Hazel running after us, throwing fire, and making us step and trip on gems, diamonds, and other metals. I decided the easy way out. I grabbed Nico and Percy and we flew up in the sky.

Once we got back to the hotel, we needed to tell everyone what we just saw.


	6. Piper POV

Piper POV

Once we heard the news about Hazel and Leo we were surprised. But, when Hazel and Leo came in they were more surprised. We hugged, kissed on cheeks, pat each other's back, and screamed in excitement. Now we need Jason to date someone, though I don't think he needs help finding girl, but I'm sure he still likes Jasmine.

Once all the, congrats were done. I remembered my problem. Someone is going after me. I have no idea who it is but I can sense it. If only I stayed in London longer and I could have avoided all of the people spying on me.

/Flashback/

I looked at the London coast remembering what my mom said that morning.

"Piper ready to go."

I turned around, and there she was the love of my life, if I stayed in London I would have to leave her. If only she knew I liked her, she would never talk to me again.

"No I'm not ready."

She sensed my sadness and sat down on the sand.

"So… did you find her?"

"No. The one demigod in the world who can scare Gaea and take her back to sleep happens to be with Aphrodite, who doesn't like to be interrupted."

"did you at least see her?"

"Ya and talk to her."

Annabeth's face lit up "well that's great! She will help I know it."

"Ya, she will, but not with us."

"Piper don't think of the worse, what's good is that she's going to help!"

"I guess you're right but if we have to go, we have to go now, I think someone is trying to get me."

"Don't worry, you have me, I'll take care of you and I know her and the other girl in the prophercy they will help"

/End of Flashback/

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Annabeth. I didn't want her to know what I was doing mostly because I have no idea.

"Hi. What's up."

"Nothing, but I came to tell you to stop."

"stop what?" I said nervously "I'm not doing anything."

"Stop blaming yourself for what happened 3 years ago, things have changed"

"Ya… like us."

She came closer and she peeked me on the lips

"Youre right and since you mentioned it. I wanted to tell you im ready."

We've been dating for around 2 years now but I still was confused when she said that.

"for…"

""For it, gods Piper! I thought you were ready to!

"Oh.. sorry, but yeah I am ready, but not right now. I have a Feel-

HHHEEELLLPPP! I heard a voice that sounded like Leo. I ran towards that voice and watched in horror. Everyone was there , except Nico.


	7. Leo and Nico POV

Leo POV

I was having a good day, bad day. First, not going to my convention. Second, going into a 5 star hotel and getting a penthouse. Third, in the penthouse I got an awesome bedroom but, there's only one bed so I have to sleep on the floor while Jason (my best friend) get's to live like a king. Fourth, Hazel kissed me, and now where dating. Now (which is seventh) bumping into a hellhound. I mean what in hades? How in hell did the thing get up here?

Whenever there's a hellhound I always say HELP. Mostly ,because that usually gets Nico going all the time. When it doesn't I almost die from this experience like today:

"Oh! My freak'in gods!" Percy said coming out to see what happened.

"Where's Nico, I need HELP!" the hellhound was now chasing me while I ran around the hotel living room.

"Ohh. Sorry Leo, Nico's visiting a friend."

"NOOOOO!"

The hellhound was now coming loser Jason and Percy tried to strike but didn't manage.

The hellhound was now 5ft away from me and I was out of places to run.

/ding/elevator door opens/

Nico POV

I was with Jasmine my best friend who happens live in Hawaii. I can't believe I forgot! This would, be the place were she would be. I invited her to the hotel so we can talk some more also, because Percy and Jasmine are good friends (duh… there both children of Posiden well she's roman so Neptune). We were laughing about the story of how a hellhound saw , me and Percy make out and clapped in the end. When the elevator door opened. I saw it.

"Wow! That's huge" I said out loud getting the hounds attention.

Of course it was my plan, distract the hellhound while Jasmine kills it(only a person who has hades blood can kill it, she's related to most of the Olympians).

Once the hellhound was finally mist, I heard the news.


	8. Percy II POV

05/15/2014

Percy POV

I love my sister but, one thing I don't love Jason likes her and I AM going to make sure they don't happen. Now that my relationship is resolved and Nico accepted my proposal. The only thing I need for all my friends to be dating is to find a girl for Jason, that isn't my sister. Though they knew each other from Camp Jupiter & were best friends, I still don't approve.

But, whatever, I shouldn't care (right now). I need to tell Nico the news; we have to retreat to a address were we will be safe because we concluded there must me a lot of monsters in the hotel.

"Nico we have to go to this address to be safe" and I gave him the piece of paper with the address on it.

Jasmine comes over to see the address

"That's weird, that's the wrong address," she said giving me back the paper.

"No it's not, I got the address from the gods, why do you think it's wrong?"

"Because that's my address, well were I'm staying"

"We have to go there, we may die if we don't get out here, today please?"

"I didn't say you guys couldn't come, I just think it's suspicions."

"Well, I don't we'll pack and meet you there".

"Ok just be careful".

"Don't worry little sis."

"I'll try."


	9. Jason II POV

**Ready!**

**Jason POV**

After Jasmine left I started to pack ,thinking ways we could be together. I had a crush on her since I was six and was able to sort of forget her when I meet Piper but not really . She ran away with our best friend , Audrey when we were both 11. I spent a year not even looking at another girl at that time was 12 years old. Then, I started hanging out with Reyna who got the wrong idea. Piper, who I was in love with for a while, but she turned out she was a lesbian and I got reunited with my old best friend and crushwho I thought was dead. Though, I know never to underestimate her.

Leo understood my unsteadiness and had to ask "are you okay?"

"Of course i'm okay why?""

"Well you're about to go to a house were the girl of you're dreams is staying, if I were in that sitiuation I would be nervous."

" I am nervous, but the problem-"

"is that Percy's not going to keep his eyes off of her, to protect her."Leo finished

"Ya, What do I do?"

"Play it cool"

"You're right, i'm cool."

"No, you're not".

After I punched him. I walked out of the room and saw everyone was ready to go. We took the Argo II, which made Leo VERY happy, he doesn't really love hotels. He likes sailing in huge flying boats, while yelling death threats to any monster that comes our way. He sailed slowly ( because he was afraid it would ruin the ship because of the damage.

We got to the address in 10 minutes.

Once we got a good view of the house we were amazed. It was a HUGE white marble house with greek _and_ roman columns all around the base. It was impressive also because it seemed like the only place in Honolulu that you couldn't see the ocean. And on the top in Ancient Greek it said " Summer House of the gods". I guess since it's spring they probably wouldn't be here. We walked to the porch and once I touched the door it went right open. COOL.

The inside was weird, it was an ever ending hallway of doors. All the doors had different symbols and numbers on them. Number 1 had a lightning bolt, Number 2 had a trident, number 3 had a skull, and so on. But, I didn't have enough time to see the other doors before a dagger went flying torde's me and bearing missed.

We were under attack

**Get ready for Thalico coming soon !**


	10. Annabeth POV

**Much more drama to come so sit back and READ!**** Another Annabeth love interest.**

**A**nnabeth POV

I am the smartest, in the group, (dumbest being Percy) but I didn't see that coming. I mean it came out of nowhere! Then I saw her, the same beautiful light brown hair and breathtaking eyes, with her oh so famous smirk she had 3 years ago, Audrey.

Audrey's, Jasmines best friend and former secret girlfriend of mine, but, she's not like Jasmine. That's a bad thing. I knew she would have killed all of us (even me) if she didn't notice Jason and he went over and they hugged.

Jasmine then came out and showed us to our room. I got the Athena room duh. Which unlucky for me, I have to share with Audrey though that would explain her good aim.

I don't have time to think about her and how she broke my heart without an explanation. I need to ready anyway, Piper and I already ready so were doing it today. But, first we have to go the Poseidon Room where Percy puts it "Where were all the fun will happen". I doubt whatever they have planned will be better than what me and Piper have planned.

**Next Chapter : Nico has second thoughts about Percy, but who will he confess it to? : )**


	11. Hazel IV

**Ready for the dramatic life of Nico di Angelo , I am ! **

Hazel POV

The house can look weird in the hallway. But, inside of the doors it was amazing. The Hades/ Pluto room was black with jewels and gems all around and once I touched a door it automatically turned into the most amazing room I've ever seen. With all this exictment, of living in a house, for a while in my brain. I took this time to talk to Nico before we went to meet everyone in the Posiden house room.

I sat down waiting for Nico to pick out a game to play. Once he picked it, I had a feeling he want to say something.

"Do you want to say something" I asked.

"Ya Hazel, umm…. Percy asked me too…"

"what?" I asked curiously was Percy forcing Nico to do something? Like run away? Or do it? Highly unlikely because they already did "it." But Nico looked happy so it was probably something good.

"Percy…asked?"

"Me to marry him"

I was shocked, I mean Nico getting married at 17 years old. It's so romantic, I mean a few days ago they were fighting about the hints of his proposal.

"What did you say?"

"I said I don't know, but im having…second thoughts." I was shocked I mean I never thought "they" would ever have second thought.

I said the sisterly and said "why?"

" I started thinking of unforgivable things, How he let Bianca die! How he left me with dad! How he treats me like im some kind or reward! How he will NEVER trust me with my her! He said angryily.

"So what are you saying?" I asked him.

"Im saying, I don't forgive him! Lots of things happened over the past 7 years, people telling me to forgive, others making it impossible! I can't understand the way to forgive, there's just to much grudges in my way! You don't understand!"

I went to Nico and comforted him ( he needed to be hugged right now). "Nico, I don't understand, but I'm here for you, you're my little brother."

After both of use shared tears, we went to the Posiden houseroom, where Percy out it "all the fun will happen". I had no idea.

"Are you looking to find something" I said while we walked out for our room.

"I'm looking for a type of love that will help me forgive all the mad things that happened in my life.


	12. Percy III POV

Percy POV

"This is how you play-"

"Percy all of us know how to play spin the bottle," Hazel said, sitting next to Nico. They looked like they've been crying. I looked at Nico and tried to catch his eye but he still had his head on the ground. I don't have time to think about it, right now, everyone's ready. I was next to Leo who was sitting next to Jason, he was sitting next to Audrey, who was next to Jasmine, who was next to Nico, who was next to Hazel, who was next Annabeth, she was sitting next to Piper who was sitting next to me. I started first, I spun the bottle and it landed on Annabeth. Right then, I really wished I didn't try to spin it toward Nico. Annabeth and I barely talked and when we did it usually ended with us taking out our swords.

To get it over with, she gave me a peek on the lips. And, I tried not to hide my distaste but it creeped out of me. Leo said you have to use tongue, but we both know Leo values his life too much to make me and Annabeth kiss with tongue.

But before Leo got to spin, the door opened and 2 people I haven't seen in around 3 years came in.

Try to guess who it is! One Hint Thalico .


	13. Percy and Nico POV

**Thalico in this Chapter!**

Percy POV

Thaila and Frank.

Everyone except Nico, Jasmine, and Audrey were surprised, Nico because he didn't look up to see the door. Thank Gods.

Let me explain. Right when Thaila came in I felt threatened. Nico used to date, when Nico brought the Athena Parthenon to camp half blood.

They fell in love after Thaila dropped out of the huntress because she said, " I need more freedom".

And, after that they became a couple, then I came in and we told Nico he had to choose between me or Thaila. But, he couldn't choose so Thaila & me did it for him. We played rock, paper, and scissors, gun for him. After many rounds, I won and Thaila had to give him up.

Luckily, I got Nico has a boyfriend but, I always think that Nico will have second thought and go back to Thaila.

Jasmine gestured them to come in and asked them to play sin the bottle. Once they refused, Jasmine called them scared cats. They finally said they'll play. Frank sat next to thaila who was now sitting next to me.

Then Leo spun the bottle and had to kiss Piper. Jason spun the bottle and had to kiss Hazel (which Leo wasn't happy about). Audrey spun the bottle and had to kiss Annabeth (for some reason I thought I saw Annabeth eyes full of longing). Jasmine had to kiss Leo ( which Jason didn't look happy about). Then it came to Nico, he looked slightly so he could just see the bottle and spun it. For someone who looks kind of scrawny he is strong. So it twirled like crazy and once it went to a halt it was right in the middle of Thaila.

I gasped and that apparently got Nico's attention because he looked up and saw Thaila the first time since 3years. It was also Thaila's first time noticing he was Nico. They looked at each other stunned and in shock. Leo clapped his hands and told them they were wasting his valuable time and they just have to kiss to get over it.

They understood so they started leaning in and once there lips touched a pang of jealously struck me, hard.

Nico POV

How is it that now I have good love karma. Right when I kissed her it was more electric than ever. I can't believe I found the kind of love, I was looking for. But, 2 problems, first I don't know if she still likes me, second I'm dating Percy and I also love him. Bad thing about love karma you can't choose! Once we stopped kissing, we were to stunned to talk.

But that didn't the game; Hazel spun the bottle and had to kiss Percy. I laughed so hard at Leo's face I can't believe I missed the first time he had made that face.

Then Annabeth spun and had to kiss Hazel, again I watched Leo's face blow up again.

Then Piper had to kiss Jasmine and I got to watch Jason and Annabeth blow up and later break there kiss. In the end I saw Piper smile at Jasmine in a friendly way which kind of got Annabeth mad.

Then it was Frank's turn, it's weird I didn't know he was here. I wanted to go up to him and say, " Long time no see" but this didn't seem like the right time. Frank kissed Audrey, which I could see Annabeth was sad about. WERID.

Then it was Thaila's turn she spun it fast and it ended up in front of Jason. I laughed so hard at their blushes.

I always wanted to see two siblings kiss, I mean it would be mad it Hazel and Me kissed, but not as Mad as Jason and Thaila. They are REAL siblings!

Again Leo said to suck it up while he takes a picture of them. Once it was over, Annabeth suggested we should go to bed early so we can explore tomorrow. After, I heard that I immediately shadow traveled to my room.

I needed to think about my kiss with Thaila and my relationship with Percy. Uhuh… it's going to be a LONG night.


	14. Annabeth II POV

Annabeth POV

I was packing my overnight bag when everything happened.

The door shut closed, when I saw Audrey I was kind of startled when she came up to me. But right when I saw here I remembered the day she broke my heart

-Flashback-

I was in London visiting an old friend and also my secret girlfriend while Piper was trying to talk to her mom.

I crossed the street and went inside a coffee shop were I was supposed to meet Audrey.

In a few minutes she came in and we sat in silence. I had know idea what was happening we usually hit it off like crazy but she seemed tense and somehow eager to get something over with.

I took her hand and asked, " What was wrong". Of course I never thought I would hear the words that came out of her mouth. I just thought she was mad about the secrecy.

"Annabeth I'm…breaking up with you…and I need to go".

"What?" I was shocked. I mean we were in love and we were secretly dating for 6 months, how could it end so soon.

I didn't have enough time to even ask what was going on before she walked out.

I run after her, but I was to late, she was gone maybe forever.

-End of Flashback-

"What are you doing?" she asked with some kind of over tone of me being crazy.

"None of your business"

"Actually it is, because if you stay in someone else's houseroom that's not blood related we both we'll be in trouble, ever noticed that there are 4 kids who leave in this house and all of them leave alone."

"Well, I don't care. I want to go to my friends room," I said opening the door.

"Annabeth what's wrong with you?" She said gripping my wrist so hard, it made it numb.

She was the same, beautiful in every way possible. I hate her for doing this to me.

"Nothing's wrong with me", I said almost yelling. Good thing this place is sound proof.

"Annabeth we both know, you're not like this, what happened to old Annabeth."

"She grew up."

"Really…when was the last time you picked up or each touched an Invasive Articheture book."

"I don't keep track"

"We both know, that's not true, you're the daughter of Athena".

I look in her eyes and I knew she was waiting for an answer. But, I had to ask the question that's been in my mind for a while.

"Is that the reason you broke up with me"?

Audrey signed and said, "Not change the subject, plus I told you to forget".

"How could I forget!"

"Annabeth, stop!"

"No, I don't understand why you did it!"

"Annabeth… the door." she pointed at the door and I turned around to see a very shocked Piper.

I didn't even know she was there.


	15. Piper II POV

Piper POV

Was l dreaming or did I hear Annabeth say, "Is that the reason you broke up with me" and she said it to Audrey and Audrey kind of refused to answer it.

My mind is going one hundred miles per hour; I mean when would Annabeth have the time. I mean we started dating around 6 months after Percy broke up with her. Most of the time she was sulking in her room. She wouldn't have enough time to have a relationship like that. Oh my gods.

I could have swarn Annabeth liked it when Audrey kissed het and in her eyes she wanted to kiss Audrey. How am I the only person who doesn't have someone that likes me it's crazy. Nico has Percy and Thaila (I have know idea how there going to work that out) but it was noticeable that Thaila likes Nico after that kiss.

Hazel had Leo, Leo had Hazel. Jason likes Jasmine, etc. Whatever, I'm starting to hate Percy and Jasmine for the idea of spin the bottle, I could tell Percy was regretting it to.

Let me think about game. Percy kissing Annabeth, they both showed their distaste. Leo kissed me, sisterly. Jason kissing Hazel, awkward since Leo and Jason are best friends. Audrey kissing Annabeth, for Annabeth longing. Jasmine kissing Leo, awkward and funny, awkward because Jason likes Jasmine but, funny because they laughed in the end. Nico kissing Thaila, awkwardly romantic, awkward because they kissed like they were in love. Hazel kissed Percy, brotherly. Annabeth kissing Hazel, ok. Me kissing Jasmine, fun. Frank and Audrey, funny because they both made a fuss about it. Thaila and Jason, to die for hilarious because there brother and sister.

I wonder what's going to happen the next days


	16. Leo POv

Leo POV

I hate Percy and Jasmine right now. The idea of playing spin the bottle was one of the worst ideas they ever had. I had to watch Hazel get kissed by SO many people.

But luckily, today Jasmine promised no kissing and more training. Gods, she trains every single day and it really annoys me because now she's making us train to. I'm more of a building ships and rebuilding bronze dragons kind of person, I'm not the sword fighting, killing people person. But I would never talk against Jasmine that would give me a trident in my back… probably.

Unlike me, Jason takes this time to try and show Jasmine that he's a fighter, which means he makes me spar with him. I really hate Jason right now because he already knows he is going to win and make a Leo kebab.

I was right, it took 10 seconds for him to win and for me to lose. At least beating me somehow gave him an energy boost because he was talking to Jasmine.

I walked over to Hazel who was talking with Nico. But, I guess that they were talking about something private because she shot me a look that said, " Sorry can't talk total dilemma ".

So I walked away I went towards Percy he seemed like he needed to talk either because of the whole " Thalia and Nico kissing thing" or Jason talking to his half sister.

"Hi Perce, bad day."

"You have know idea"

"Why?"

"Well… first your best friend is about to ask out my sister and Nico's being strangely distant with always talking to Hazel in whispers and going straight to his room after meals, I'm just starting to worry."

"Why are you worrying? Everyone's ok, Jason will finally have a date with a girl and Nico's just being Nico, he'll come around sooner or later."

"I hope it's sooner rather than later because I have a feeling Thalia's going to make her move."

I thought about that in my head; Thaila and Nico, dating, holding hands, kissing, fighting, getting married, and having kids. Gods that made me throw up.

I also wanted to punch Percy in the face and tell him his being stupid and rather than talking to me about his problems he should talk to Nico the actual person's who his problems are directed to. Because, you really hit rock bottom if you're talking to _me _about relationships for example; I fall in love with everyone who is totally out of my league, luckily the girl I really liked, liked me back.

But, I could think of dozens of people who regretted me like Khione, Thaila, that bitch who made me and Jason fight each other, that mean daughter of Apollo, the drunk daughter of Dionysis, and Calypso.

Back to real life

I did the first thing that I came up with, I slapped Percy. He winced in pain and confusion.

"Percy stop being so weak and take what is yours and don't let anyone take it from you" I said feely really proud of my small and very intelligent speech, that got everyone's attention. I promise I didn't mean that to happen but I was in the moment.

I gave him my hand (because he fell on the ground) and pushed him up.

Seconds later, I push him towards were Hazel and Nico were, ignoring everyone's stare, towards Percy and me.

I stopped right in front of Hazel while I pushed Percy into Nico's arms. I didn't actually think Nico can hold all of Percy's weight but Nico caught him in his arms.

I guess Nico thought it was a good time to say good morning to Percy, by leaning down and kissing him in one of the most passionate kissed I have ever seen in my whole life. Once they stopped, Nico and Percy realized everyone was watching them, so Nico whispered something in Percy's ear and with that Percy smiled widely and got up from Nico's arms, and took Nico's hand, as they leave they leave the yard and follow each other in the house.


	17. Nico POV

Nico POV

As I was heading to my room with Percy following behind me I was remembered the day he managed to get me over Thaila and more head over heels over him.

Flashback

I was sitting in Cabin 13, willing myself to stop crying. It didn't work instead I was crying more. I never understood why Aphrodite made it her job to make my love life a living hell.

Apparently, Percy and Thaila decided they would decide who deserved me more and Percy won. It's not like I didn't love Percy, it's just I couldn't help feeling down when Thaila came in my cabin and told me she had to let me go. We've been through so much together it seemed fairly stupid for us to say goodbye based on a stupid match of Rock, Paper, Scrissors, Gun.

I was jolted from all my thoughts when I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see no one else but Percy. I was still deciding if I wanted to be his boyfriend or not, but the way he seemed to want an answer so soon was really getting me angry.

"Nico, I know you're upset and sad but, you do know you're not alone, right?"

"Perce, I don't know, If I can talk to you about this without hurting you're feeling's."

"Shoot"

"What?"

"I'm telling you, tell me what's on you're mind, it will help you straighten you're thoughts and make it easier to decide what to do."

"Are you insane? What if my thought's hurt you and we wouldn't even be friends anymore."

"You're just making excuses to not overcome the truth."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Then prove it!"

"Fine! I'm angry that you and Thaila were too impatient for me to decide and now I have to say goodbye to my bestfriend and ex girlfriend."

"Would you have done anything if you had more time?"

"Ummmm… maybe, it's just I don't know what you guys think about me, I mean you say you're in love with me but you don't explain why? I mean who could ever love me?"

Percy put his finger to my mouth that signaled for me to be quiet. He took a deep breath and said " Nico, have you ever notice how amazing you are, how you can do anything in the world if you put you're mind on it. Well, obviously you haven't because were here in you're cabin talking about why you think that I don't love you. But, the truth is I would do anything for you because just seeing you're smile makes me the most happiest person in the world. It hurts me that you don't see how extraordinary you are and you're right it would hurt me if you don't love me back but, I wouldn't hold that against you."

I felt a tear go across cheek, " Percy it's not that I don't love you, I mean I liked you since I first meet you but, once you finally told me you like me I was in love with someone else."

"Nico, I'm sorry it took me a while, I really am, but I'm here now and I promise I will never hurt you and wouldn't let someone make you cry like you are right now, you don't understand how much I love you."

As soon as I heard him say those words all I could do was look in his eyes, they screamed you words to me, one meaning worry another was love and right then I realized Percy wasn't joking about liking me and was practically begging for me to love him.

The thing was deep down I knew when I was dating Thaila that I would never be over Percy because he was everything I loved and reminded me of love every time I saw him.

And, I remembered all those times I wished I didn't love him, the time when he failed to protect Bianca and remembered he was the cause of my biggest heart ache of all time.

"How can I trust you."

"What do you mean?"

"How do I know you wouldn't break my heart again."

"Well… you can trust me when I say I'm in love with you or I can show you I love you."

I knew where he was going with this but, I wanted to play the dumb blonde card.

I came closer to Percy and said " What do you mean?"

He answered by leaning in and kissing me with the passion that I knew was full of lust and love.

That was the start of our love, the next day I was know longer dating Thaila or a virgin.

End of Flashback

"Percy I know you're nervous about Thaila being here but" I looked in his eyes and saw once I mentioned Thaila's name, his eyes were starting to get teary eyed. Again, another way I know he loves me, I know he wouldn't be this sad if I mentioned Thaila's name and he didn't love me. " you have nothing to worry about, I love you more than I ever have."

Once our lips met I knew it was true, I am in love with Percy Jackson and there's nothing anyone can do about it.

"Is that a yes" He mumbled while trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, that's a yes with are engagement." I said pulling him closer to me.

**No more Thalico as promised; next Chapter Jason gets a girlfriend!**


	18. Jason III POV

**Jason POV**

Once Percy and Nico left everyone was just staring at where they were just now. It seemed unbelievable that they could just make up that easily.

Once everyone was starting to realize everything that just happened I resumed my conversation with Jasmine.

We were mostly talking about how weird Nico was acting and she was explaining why Percy looked like a total train wreck.

"I can't believe that just happened."

"You know what they say kiss to make up."

Jasmine laughed at that "Yeah but Nico would never kiss to make up, he's more of a secretly hate someone until you break up kind of person."

"Isn't that kind of cliché?"

"Maybe but that's how Nico processes."

"Really? You have to remember I was there when he had to confess his feelings?"

"So, when did you finally get him to trust you?" Jasmine said with a smirk rising on her face like she gotten to some kind of secret I've been holding.

"Three years ago after he came home with Percy and said I was right."

"You were but that shows that you only care if you're right and not when you're wrong."

"What?"

She laughed "I'm just making fun of you! When are you going to learn to fight back and have enough courage to stand up?"

"You act like I'm some coward, that can never take a risk with anything, and is scared about almost everything."

"It's because you are, except for being scared of a lot of things, the point is you're acting… Greek , why can't you be the roman you are and take courage in everything you do."

At those words something clicked inside of me, telling me I should just go for it, Jasmine was right ever since I've been left Camp Jupiter around 4 years ago I've been doubting who I am and who I was long before Gaea awaked and got sent back to sleep.

"You're right, so being the brave roman I am, would you like to… go on a date with me." I said hopefully.

"Why not, plus I'm happy you took the advantage of Percy not being here, stalking us and trying to listen to every single word we converse with each other, see you at 7." She said walking away probably going back to her room so she can find Percy or Nico.

I stared at the spot, where she stood, still trying to tell myself that, that really just happened. I know I'm being some kind of romantic sap, but I've liked her since I was six and until 4 years ago I thought she was dead.

Let me explain, Jasmine and Audrey have technically lived with each other for most of their lives. Even when Jasmine ran out of camp Jupiter right when she got claimed, Audrey ran after her and I never saw them again, that's why when I first saw them on the Argo II deck in Greece, I thought they were ghost's and acted like a total idiot.

As I jolted myself from my own thoughts, I went over to Leo to share him the news.

As walking over to Leo, I realized Leo and Hazel were in the middle of a heated conversation though it didn't last long until Hazel saw me and said, "Jason, please explain to Leo that Everlark is better than Kale."

I laughed at then stupid question because it's pretty easy to explain how terrible Gale is and how Peeta is way better.

"Hazel, I'll explain it to him in a minute but first I have to talk about something private with Leo, do you mind?"

"Not at all" she said shooing Leo towards me and starting to walk where Audrey and Piper where.

Once I got Leo alone, I whispered "She said yes."

Leo being his funny self and forgettable self said "First who's she and what did she say yes to because mind me but, the last time I checked you were single and drooling over a daughter of Neptune."

"Well, I have a date with that same daughter of Neptune."

Leo's face was dumbstruck, I guess it seemed to surprise him that I actually asked her out, but that expression soon changed into excitement. "Finally! You are dating the girl you've liked since you were six and I wont have to listen to you're crying ever again."

"Yeah, it's a new me."

**Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, anyway please review.**


	19. The Wedding Part 1

**Percico Wedding!**

Hazel POV

6 months later…

I sit in the Cathedral waiting for the boys to make their entrance but I'm getting impatient quickly, ever since our time in Honolulu everything stopped getting complicated and awkward.

Piper and Annabeth broke up after Annabeth admitted she was still in love with Audrey and told Piper she couldn't date her anymore.

After that scenario Piper took the comfort of Reyna, who we picked up in the Big Island a week after Nico accepted Percy's proposal. Now they're dating and kind of seem prefect together.

And of course Annabeth asked Audrey out, and there now dating and creating a company about… well I wasn't paying attention.

Also, Jason finally got Jasmine as a girlfriend and now their the new 'it' couple, admitted by Aphrodite who always squeals when Jason kisses her. But, of course they both deny that they're the new 'it' couple, whatever everyone knows they are.

And of course Leo and me are still going strong and are ready for the next stop in our relationship.

And Nico and Percy relationship is purely obvious since I'm at their wedding and waiting for the wedding it freak'n start.

As for Thaila and Frank.

Thalia told Percy that she didn't still want to date Nico and that she was starting to date a son of mars that Frank set up for her.

As for Frank, he said he met someone special while trying to find his lost sibling and was about to leave to meet him after the wedding.

Finally the music starts and I nudged Leo to stop talking and to start paying attention to the ceremony.

I watch both Nico and Percy come up and stand next the priest and the ceremony starts. There was many cute scene's in the wedding but my favorite was the vows:

"You can start, Percy," the priest says in some serious tone that makes Nico and Percy laugh.

In between laughs Percy says, " I think Nico should go first because mine is a show stopper."

Nico's response was laughter.

"Fine, Percy you're such a whiner and I think it's hilarious." Nico says but starting to cool down so he can say his vows.

He takes a deep breath, " Percy the first time I saw you I knew you were a hero, it's one of the chacteristics that I love about you and as I grew older I really have fallen for you but it was put in the back of my mind because I thought that you will never love me and that you'll live the rest of you're life with Annabeth, so when you told be you liked me at first I didn't believe you and even later in our relationship I still thought that. So even 6 months ago when you proposed to me I still had my doubts and used my entire mind to think of stupid reasons why you will never love me. But, until now I really believe you and all the grudges that have been between us have disappeared, as I told Hazel I was looking for a kind of love that would help me forgive and I find that whenever I see you" Nico's eye's are full of tears but Percy's tears are going uncontrollably on his face. " You complete me Percy an-and I can't live without you're stupid grins or you're cheerful comment's that make me less snarky and more elated." At the end of Nico's vow there's not a dry eye in the house, but no ones tears are a battle against Percy who is pouring out tears, and once Nico see's Percy crying he went to Percy and hugged him.

" Are you going to 'wow' me like you said you were or are you going to stay here and cry you're heart out."

Percy slowly nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes and starts his vow "Well, Nico I never thought this was a compation but I still know I'll win though you're vow was amazing I'm making it a personal bet that at the end of my vow you'll want to skip the reception and head straight to the honeymoon." Percy says but everyone doubts it, to everyone's belief it's Percy who would want to skip the reception and go to the honeymoon or a least kiss him, but he can't since the priest will say it's a sin.

Nico laughs, " Well then Percy give me you're best shot."

Percy clears his throat and starts "When I came to my feelings about you I thought I was doomed because it seemed impossible for it ever to truly come true, and for you to love me like I love you. But somehow I was lucky enough to get you as a boyfriend and now a husband. There been many times where I thought we would end because of fights and we almost did too. But somehow we never said goodbye and I just feel so blessed to have you in my live and being here with you, at our wedding is just the next step in our relationship that I know will be forever until we die."

**Hey guys this is the second to last Chapter of this story, I really hope you like it!- LoveNicoandLeo**


	20. Chapter 20

Hazel POV

Continuing the vows…..

"When I came to my feelings about you I thought I was doomed because it seemed impossible for it ever to truly come true, and for you to love me like I love you. But somehow I was lucky enough to get you as a boyfriend and now a husband. There been many times where I thought we would end because of fights and we almost did too. But somehow we never said goodbye and I just feel so blessed to have you in my live and being here with you, at our wedding is just the next step in our relationship that I know will be forever until we die. There's a time were everything is set in stone and nothing can change that but, there's also time where you can't see anything in your way. I know that some of the words I'm saying are cheesy and made belong to John Green or maybe even that person who wrote twilight, and just to be clear, I'm Jacob, you're Edward, the hot vampire who, if I can change the story falls in love with Jacob. But enough of my stupid similarities." Percy says smiling at Nico who has tears in his eyes but his expression is full of confusion. " There's a reason why I love you Nico, not just because of you're snarky comments, you're evil glares that I find super hot, and not just because of you're of you're tacky jokes that only Jason understands, it because you're you. And you are everything I want in the world, I love every flaw and every sad thing in you're body, I love everything that is Nico di Angelo, and I'm so happy to know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with the person and thing I love most in the world."

Everyone was shocked and I mean everyone (even Nico and the Priest), know one knew Percy could be that deep, yes he could be a very smart person and full of nice words but, I never thought he could think of a way to describe the way he loves Nico.

The Priest was the one to break the silence and continued the ceremony.

But in my head I was thinking about everything that happened since I meet Nico, that were everything in my life or undead life happened.

I went to Camp Jupiter, met Jason and Frank. 6 months later I met Percy Jackson and went back to Alaska to face my biggest fear. Then I met Leo, Piper, and Annabeth. Won the War and Won the heart of someone I loved.

I realize that everything I ever wished for has happened and I couldn't be anymore greatful for my friends and family, sometimes I think life really has happily ever afters. Everything has changed and I ready for everything to change

**The end **

**This is the last Chapter of Honolulu but stay in tune Los Angeles is next. : ) Will be up in 3 weeks, sorry but i need to reboost on my fluff**


End file.
